Tabellae Ex Infractus Pennae
by Ellanie
Summary: You see, it's nearly impossible for you to go back there, even if you wanted to, but... Are you really strong enough to continue this fruitless journey of yours? Do you think you'll find something, even if you don't know what that thing even is?"


**Tabellae Ex Infractus Pennae**

**Prologue**

_Hello and good morning, new world!_

_Eyestrain in the morning sun and all, good morning!_

_Today will be a good day, a very good day._

_My heart says so._

* * *

He could hear the faint sound of glass clinking on a hard surface.

Riku stared long and hard at the sunset, everyday facing the repeating reminder of journeys, conversations, defeats and triumphs. He still couldn't decide weather it was best to think of sunset as the end of a day or the start of the night. In his opinion, neither was too pleasant.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

The rod-iron fencing acted as a barrier to a ten-foot drop down to the water and the cobblestone walkway that lead him to his home. Palm trees and little shops of all kinds neatly lined the other side, silent and closed at this time of the evening, overlooking the view of the seemingly never ending ocean. He lived farther from school than Sora, Kairi, or his other friends, so he always made that last stretch of the walk home alone.

Where was that coming from?

He stuffed his hands deep in his uniform pants, reminded of the weight of his book bag slung over his shoulder and how stuffy the boy's uniforms were at school. The long pants, buttoned white shirt and black vest had no place being on anyone in the humid, tropical environment of Destiny Islands, let alone every school-aged boy in town.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

He was almost too old to be called a boy. Sixteen years, unusually tall, and more than physically able, if it weren't for the uncomfortable uniform, he'd likely be stuck working in one of those little shops behind him. He felt a bit cheated, having lost out on a few years of his childhood to the battles he fought, but it was worth it all to have Kairi and Sora both joyful and energetic and _together _with him again.

Isn't someone going to get that? It's getting annoying.

But still, it wasn't easy to suddenly be thrust back into the repeated days of school, sunsets, and maybe a lucky weekend on the Island with everyone, which seemed to happen more rarely lately. He got to see other worlds like he always dreamed, but he still wanted to see more.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

It wasn't like that for Sora. Sora just wanted the three of them together again, and he got to live that every day. Kairi was just happy being with Sora, as much as Riku hated to think of that. He didn't feel the same sting of jealousy like he did, but it did leave him lonely.

Riku turned the corner to walk down the beach path instead of heading immediately home. The annoying sound was fading, it's source nearer to the shopping district. He felt a bit bewildered as to why no one was taking care of the source. Curious (or simply bored), he turned back to investigate, if only to at least make it stop.

The ocean waves pushed and pulled the sand and stones that had eventually built up against the high walls holding the tide back from the usually bustling street, and due to it's location on the main island, it wasn't unusual for wayward litter or lost toys to get lodged in between the rocks when the tide fell, and for it all to get pulled free when it rose. Since the workers of the closing shops weren't doing anything to stop the sound, Riku assumed that the cause in question was another piece of lost treasure lodged up in the rocks.

Standing on the brink where the sandy beach ended and the cobble stone path rose above the water, Riku hung himself over the edge to get a better look. He was right; it just was a glass bottle and it was clanging against the stone wall with each rise of the waves.

Generally satisfied, the young man heaved a sigh, surprised that he was so aggravated by something so pointless. He looked up at the orange sky, his turquoise eyes peering through locks of still too long platinum hair, feeling it hang heavy on his heart. He turned his heel in the sand ready to take himself home before his mood turned into something more grouchy.

Before he could finish the first step, something snapped in his mind. Wait a minute._ Bottle?_

He turned back to the glass glinting in the evening sun, and looked at it harder.

There was a sheet of paper rolled in it_._

* * *

_Today._

_Today wasn't as nice as I thought it would be._

_Good bye, new world. _

_Until we meet again._

_

* * *

_

_AUTHORS NOTES_

_Tabelle Ex Infractus Pennae_ is latin for the phrase "Letters from a Broken Wing". I went through 5 differesnt Latin translators just to make sure that the grammar was right. I thought it would fit well for Riku and the other main characters the story focuses on, and I hope that I protray the characters correctly as much as write a well thought out story.

I know that their isn't much to critique on, but I hope that I've at least piqued some interest out of you! Reveiws and comments are welcome and enjoy!

_

* * *

_


End file.
